Taariq
is , who is known as ,the Blue Ranger of the Emerald Chaos. He is commonly addressed as by Erin and Issac, and commonly addressed as by Daniel Biography Emerald Chaos Life in Emotional Land Family Back in Emotional Land, Taariq lived with her parents and a older sister and two younger brother and sister. As their family have angry problem, they saw less of each other. However, Taariq and his sibling would help their parents living a happy life instead. Taariq found they family for 5 yrs . Student Alliance to be added Personality Taariq is a Bear Landmarker and a type who has Strong Fearless. He doesn't like to lose and has very sharp hearing. Of her fellow Landmarkers, Taariq found Jasmine most trying, with his forcing Penguin Loud Clap causing friction with her sensitive bear ears and also his awaking up sense. As a result of Jasmine's belief that a woman should attack on men. Family *N/A - Mother *N/A - Father **Talena -Older Sister **Walthamstow - Younger Twin Sister **Mark - Younger Twin Brother *N/A - Younger Sister **Daniel - Half Brother Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Landmarker, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Syndrome Life, granting the potential to unlock Landmarker powers as a side-effect in humans. ;Disguise :After being stranded in the human world, Taariq is granted her own human form by her Syndrome Life which protects her identity as Zyuman. Following this, Taariq can change from Landmarker to human and back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that she retains her bear , equivalent to the bear claws of her fellow Landmarker. ;Sixth sense :As a Landmarker guardian, Taariq can sense malicious presences such as the Syndrome Life'''s, which are signaled by her Bear claws standing erect. ;Hearing :As a Bear Landmarker, Taariq possesses super-sensitive hearing which she retains in her human form. However, because of this, if she is exposed to noise that is too loud she will faint and revert to her Landmarker form. He can hear farther than they can see in brushy forest, Cities or Oceans ;Amphibiousness :In her Landmarker form, Taariq possesses a natural affinity for swimming along with the ability to not breathe both air and water. ;Running Fast :Bears Landmarker can exceed 30 mph, He can run uphill, downhill, or on level ground. Chaos Bear/Sadness Ranger : After pressing the trigger on the Chaos Buster to charge up its energy, Chaos Bear and the other Emerald Chaos Rangers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. * : After pressing the trigger on the Chaos Buster to charge up its energy, Chaos Bear shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Chaos Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. - Super Animal Mode= In his Super Animal mode, Sadness Ranger gains a Bear Slicer. Using it, he can somehow create water. He then leaps out of the water to do a spinning attack, with his Slicer acting as a Captain Boomerang, which destroys or damages his target. Arsenal *Emerald Changer *Emerald Buster *Bear Slicer Mecha *Rectangle Bear |}} Plushie This plush doll was handmade in Taariq's likeness by John, part of a set for each of the four Landmarker'''s as a gift. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Taariq is portrayed by '''Taariq Abdullah. Notes *Taariq has a couple of notable firsts: **She is the second Male blue ranger since Michael. **She is the first Male ranger to have a Bear motif. Category:Blue Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Emerald Chaos